Mei Hyuuga
' ' Character's name ''' Mei '''Clan's Name Hyuga Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name LittleKittyCat43 ( '''To know who you are and your RPC. )' '''Age' 13 (Average for a Genin is 12. Birthday ( 3/5/02) Gender ' ('Female')' Weight (Average weight for a Genin is 95lbs) 90lbs Height (Average height for a Genin is 4'10") 4'8" Relationship Status (Single) Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Unlike most ninja, born blind but can still use byakugan '''Occupation (Ninja) Allies. (''None'' for now ) Enemies. (None for now ) First Nature. Water Release Second Nature Personality and Behavior (kind but sort of shy. Very cautious. and is capable and diligent. ) Nindo One weakness becomes your strength. Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms 2. Protecting Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms 3. Water Release: Gunshot Biography (Born in the hyuga clan, but unexplainably born blind, I was taken into the konoha hospital to be examined. but soon after they found nothing else wrong with me, they let me out. but my worrisome father had my family move to konoha, where I could go back to the hospital if anything happened. ) Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by: SukiiChan Category:Biography